


Private Campus Tour

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Harry is a Pain Slut, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Snape is a caring Dom, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Switches, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry is having a secret love affair with Professor Snape.  During the summer holidays, they decide to spend the day having sex throughout the empty Hogwarts campus.





	Private Campus Tour

It was the summer holidays and Hogwarts was quiet. Harry had remained on campus so that he could spend time with Professor Snape. They had just finished eating breakfast together in Snape’s rooms.

“Campus is empty, you know,” Harry said with a shyly seductive smile as he stood to clear the dishes, “so many places to have sex and so little time. Where should we start, Professor?”

“That does not sound particularly clandestine, Mr. Potter.”

“Come on,” he pouted, setting down the cup in his hand, “no one is around. It will be so fun.” He sat on Snape’s lap and looked into his black eyes, then moved aside his matching black hair and kissed just below his earlobe. Snape inhaled sharply. “Please?” Harry asked sweetly and softly into Snape’s ear.

“Mmm,” Snape replied, his tone half consideration and half arousal, and Harry knew he had almost convinced him. He planted a few more kisses on Snape’s neck.

“Fine.”

Harry smiled broadly and kissed Snape quickly on the lips.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said happily, “where first?”

It was a beautiful day, so they began on the Quidditch pitch. Snape lay Harry on the grass and worked his fingers beyond the edges of his clothes. Harry let himself be stripped, his breaths coming quick and short in excited anticipation. Snape stepped back and admired Harry’s naked form. Harry felt the sun on his bare skin and Snape’s eyes on his body. Harry propped himself up on one elbow and ran his hand very slowly down his side, licking his lips obscenely. Snape grunted and dove at him, pinning Harry’s wrists above his head and kissing him hard, ravishing his lips and pushing his tongue roughly into Harry’s mouth. Harry made a muffled yelp and kissed Snape back fervently. 

After a few moments, Snape’s roughness melted into tenderness. He released Harry’s wrists as he kissed him with gentle passion, and Harry immediately reached for the part in Snape’s robes. As always, there was a frustrating amount of fabric in the way of his goal. But Harry was practiced by now, and he knew it would only take him a moment or two to extricate Snape’s enormous cock from the many layers -

Except at the last instant Snape pulled his hips back, moving what Harry desired just out of his reach.

“Not yet,” Snape lectured with a smirk, “our day has only just begun.” He stood and stepped swiftly away.

Harry ached at Snape’s words, even as they filled him with throbbing arousal. Far greater was the pain of Snape’s sudden physical distance. Harry’s craving for Snape’s glorious cock was consuming; he hungered always to appreciate it with his hands and his mouth, to be lucky enough to have it inside him. He thought about it too often, imagining the sight and feel of it throughout the day and getting inconvenient erections he had to hide. 

Still, Harry repressed his moan of disappointment because he knew from Snape’s tone that he desired strict obedience. 

“What should I do first, Professor?” he asked respectfully, then added in a pleading tone, “I’ll do anything you say.”

“Good,” Snape replied. His eyes fell to Harry’s erect cock. “Pleasure yourself. Slowly. Do not dare orgasm.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry lay flat on the ground and looked up at the clear, blue sky. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the warm grass-scented air, as he caressed his length with his fingertips, then pressed his palm to the shaft. He lay one finger at a time against his flesh until his hand was curled around his hardness. He turned his head and gazed into Snape’s eyes, then began to move his hand up and down. He stroked so gradually that it was torturous, but he controlled himself, maintaining his pace. 

“A little faster,” Snape told him after what felt like far too long, and Harry gasped at the sensation as he struggled to obey. He wanted to come already, to jerk himself with abandon and let go.

“Sir,” Harry groaned, increasing his speed a small amount and, with a shudder, just barely holding back the wild orgasm that threatened to overtake him.

“Good boy.”

“Please,” Harry whimpered.

“We must work on your patience, Mr. Potter. Now focus on your task. Keep pleasuring yourself. I shall inform you when you are permitted to increase your speed further.”

Harry stared up at him imploringly and made a desperate sound but Snape only smirked.

“Yes Sir,” Harry said as he moved his hand cautiously up and down his shaft. He watched Snape’s face, enjoying the focused look in his eyes; it was Harry who drew, and held, Snape’s focus - and that thought almost made Harry lose control. He stopped himself though, and looked away from Snape’s face, except then his eyes fell to Snape’s crotch. It was only a convergence of black fabric now, but Harry could picture with perfect clarity what was hidden beneath. Again, he had to catch himself an instant before coming, and this time he screamed from the agony.

Snape knelt beside him and caressed his cheek.

“Poor boy,” he said sympathetically.

“May I come?” Harry asked, hopeful. His free hand was clutching at the grass, desperate for anything to stabilize him. 

“Certainly not,” Snape replied sternly, except Harry never made it to the word ‘not.’ As soon as he had heard ‘certainly’ spoken in his beloved professor’s irresistible voice, Harry had tightened his grip and jerked furiously, finding it only took one pump of his fist before he shot a violent arc onto his chest.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape reprimanded as he caught Harry’s wrist and yanked his hand away, “your disobedience will not go unpunished.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, I couldn’t help it,” Harry wailed as he sat up.

“You certainly could have. I expect better of you, Potter.” His tone was dark and cold.

Harry nodded, looking down shamefully. It was only then that he noticed the clump of unearthed soil in his clenched fist. He glanced at the grass beside him to see the empty spot left in the wake of his passion.

“I know, Professor, I’m sorry. You just make me so excited. I want to come all the time when I’m around you.”

Snape grabbed him roughly and pulled him onto his feet, then seemed unable to resist a quick, soft kiss before returning to his cross demeanor.

“Get on your hands and knees. You shall be crawling to our next location. And you shan’t be needing your clothes again for the rest of the day.” Snape waved his wand and muttered a word and the nearby pile of Harry’s shed clothes was sent somewhere else.

Harry moved to wipe the seed from his chest.

“No,” Snape barked, and Harry stopped at once. “Leave it. Now, quickly, get on your hands and knees.” Harry obeyed with a small, eager sound. Snape stepped in front of him. “Follow me, Potter,” he commanded, and Harry crawled behind him. The grass wasn’t too bad, but when they had to cross the courtyard Harry’s knees and palms began to ache from the hard stone beneath them.

“Almost there,” Snape encouraged him.

When they arrived at their destination, Harry found that Snape had chosen the library as their next place to play. Harry hoped he would get to touch Snape’s cock finally, or at least see it, but he had a feeling Snape was going to make him wait longer still. Inside the library, Snape took Harry to the bathroom and washed the minor wounds on his hands and knees before bending him over one of the library’s tables.

“Do you know why you deserve to be punished, Mr. Potter?” he asked as he ran a hand down Harry’s back.

“Yes, Sir, it’s because I came without permission.” Harry tried to sound regretful, but in truth he was quite pleased to have earned a punishment.

“That is correct.”

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Harry said in a tone of deep respect, “I deserved to be punished, I should have controlled myself, please punish me, please teach me a lesson, I need to learn to obey, please, Professor.”

The first slap of Snape’s hand against Harry’s bare ass was gentle. Harry wanted more than that, and he wiggled encouragingly. He heard Snape chuckle briefly before reigning down a series of spanks. It felt good, and Harry quickly grew erect, but the force of impact remained mild, and Harry wanted it to hurt. He made an impatient sound.

“Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?”

“Harder,” Harry begged, “harder, please, Sir, spank me harder, I need to be taught.”

Snape paused as though considering. Harry waited in frustrating anticipation…

Suddenly, Snape’s flat hand landed hard and heavy, and Harry moaned at the sting. The pain of Snape’s blow radiated throughout Harry’s body and he made a pleased hum. Snape gave him a moment, then began to spank him again and again, the strength of his slap increasing each time, the break between blows growing shorter and shorter. Harry groaned and panted and yelped and began to thrust uncontrollably against the table beneath him -

Snape stopped.

“You wouldn’t dare come without permission _again_ , would you, Potter?”

Harry struggled to catch his breath enough to speak.

“No, Professor, I’ll be good.”

“I should hope so. Now hold still and keep quiet while I administer the remainder of your punishment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

With great effort and a final shudder Harry stilled his eager body.

“Good boy.”

As always, these words spoken in Snape’s voice made Harry feel warm and glad. He almost said thank you, then remembered he had been told to keep quiet.

“Mmm, very good,” Snape said in response to Harry’s silence. Harry smiled broadly into his folded over arms and waited. A long time passed. Harry could sense that Snape was still near, but he wasn’t doing or saying anything. Harry grew increasingly desperate for the rest of his punishment. He fought the urge to thrust his hips with abandon, to look over his shoulder with pleading eyes, to whimper and yell and beg. He kept still. He kept quiet. He wanted to move and scream and come, but more than any of that, he wanted to please Snape.

The book landed against Harry’s ass with no warning, and it hurt far more than Snape’s hand. Harry’s body jerked beyond his control. He cried out, but bit his lip to muffle it, and sort of succeeded. 

“Shut up and don’t move, I said,” Snape barked, “and do not dare orgasm,” he added in a threatening tone.

Harry breathed through his nose, inhaling the scent of old books, and sunk his teeth further into his lip as he strained to stay silent. Snape spanked him with the book three more times, and Harry bit down so hard that he could taste his own blood as he strained not to tremble.

“Don’t come,” Snape growled suddenly in his ear, and an instant later the book landed harder than it yet had. 

There was no time to stop it - Harry’s hardness, crushed to the wood beneath him, pulsed emphatically and released.

“I’m sorry,” Harry yelled as he came with a near sob and a wild convulsion.

Snape grabbed him by the hair and hauled him to his feet. He glanced disapprovingly at the pool of wet left on the table. 

“Go get something to clean that up,” Snape ordered, then he threw Harry to the floor.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied as he scampered to the bathroom for a towel. When he returned Snape silently watched Harry wipe the table. Once it was clean, Harry turned to Snape, awaiting instruction.

“You orgasmed without permission once again,” Snape stated coldly.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry replied, “punish me again as you see fit, Professor,” then with a hopeful tone he couldn’t hide added, “maybe you could punish me by fucking my ass hard and rough? Please? Please, Sir?”

Snape smirked and shook his head.

“What if I suck you? You could hold my hair and fuck my face?”

Snape continued to smirk at him.

“Touch you? Make you come with my hand? I promise to do such a good job.”

Snape said nothing but looked increasingly amused.

“Please, please, Professor, let me touch it, let me pleasure your cock, I need it.”

“I think not. You are practically drooling at the thought; what sort of punishment is that? Besides, it is not even lunchtime yet, and you think you’re getting my cock already? We really do need to work on your patience, Mr. Potter. Now get back on your hands and knees and follow me to our next location.”

Crawling through the Forbidden Forest was painful, and Harry enjoyed it. The soil was littered with twigs and stones that pressed sharply into Harry’s bare skin. Snape kept his pace slow so that Harry wouldn’t have to rush to keep up. 

“Here,” Snape announced when they arrived at a particular spot between two thick trees. The ground around them was covered in black wild flowers with bright green leaves. Snape grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him up. He looked into Harry’s eyes and Harry gave him a blissful smile. Snape’s face softened and he kissed Harry with sweetness. Then Snape pulled back and his cross demeanor returned. He pushed Harry to stand between the two trees. 

“Stay,” Snape commanded as he took out his wand. Snape used it, along with an incantation, to direct thorned vines to creep from the trees. Harry offered his hands to them, and the vines wrapped tightly around his wrists, their thorns digging sharply into his flesh. The sound Harry made was both a yelp and a moan. The vines spread his arms wide open and held them firm, his hands stretched above his head. Another set slithered along the soil and wrapped around both of Harry’s ankles. Harry expected the pain of the thorns this time, except this second set of thorns were sharper than the first, and he cried out as they pierced his skin. His legs were now bound painfully together, and he started to topple forward, but a third, thicker set of vines merged to wrap around his waist, catching him. There were no thorns on the last set, and Harry leaned his weight into the strong braid of vines that encircled him, holding him upright.

“How lovely,” Snape said, gazing at Harry’s bound form. The pain and the bondage had made Harry hard again and Snape’s eyes lingered over his crotch before traveling back up to his face. He examined Harry’s expression with sudden concern as he stepped near. Snape stroked Harry’s cheek and whispered in his ear, his tone tender, “do the thorns hurt too much?”

“No,” Harry quickly replied, afraid Snape would let him go, “it hurts, but it’s good,” he purred, “thank you, Sir, for asking, and for the pain.” He parted his lips invitingly, hoping Snape would kiss him, and he did.

“Since you have twice proven yourself unable, or unwilling, to follow simple direction,” Snape told him after the kiss, his tone turning strict again, “I shall assist you in controlling yourself.” 

With his wand and an incantation Harry hadn’t heard before, Snape drew a circle around Harry’s cock. A glowing line of light came from the tip of Snape’s wand and settled around the base of Harry’s shaft. Snape drew a second circle and another ring of light wrapped around Harry’s width and beneath his balls. Snape gave a flourish of his wand and the rings tightened painfully. Harry wailed. 

“These rings are enchanted to prevent your orgasm at all costs. Try if you like, it shall make no difference until I release you.”

Harry whimpered with wide, horrified eyes.

“You have something to say?”

Harry shook his head.

“Good, then let us begin your second punishment.”

Snape walked away, and for an excruciating moment he was nowhere to be seen. Then Harry felt Snape press his clothed front to Harry’s bare back. Harry sighed with relief at the contact, and at the rich sensation of Snape’s silky hair brushing against Harry’s shoulder as his lips pressed firmly to the side of Harry’s neck. Harry groaned and shoved his ass backward as best he could, hoping to feel Snape’s erection against it, but Snape quickly stepped away.

Harry felt something rough scraping his skin. Snape dragged the pointed tip up and down the length of Harry’s back a few times before Harry identified the object as a thick branch.

“Mr. Potter, do you know why you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes,” Harry replied in a desperate whisper, “I came without permission a second time.”

“That is correct.”

Harry heard the swish of air as Snape drew back the switch, but the moment of warning was not enough to brace himself. The branch landed on his back in a line of searing pain and Harry sobbed. Snape paused, then came around to the front to examine Harry’s face again.

“Please,” Harry breathed, “please keep going.”

Snape gave Harry a quick kiss and a pleased smile before disappearing behind him again.

“Ready, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, please, Sir, punish me, hurt me, please, I want it,” he begged.

Snape brought the switch down and Harry’s body jerked. He liked the sharp sound of it. It mirrored the glorious pain.

“Count to five before the next.”

“No, Professor, I can take it.”

“Do not disobey me. Count.”

Harry began the word ‘one,’ but his voice melted into a resonant moan partway through when Snape reached an arm around his torso and lightly caressed his bound cock with his fingertips.

“Sir,” Harry exclaimed, and he tried to thrust his hips, but he couldn’t get much slack with the vines binding his ankles and holding his body still at his waist. 

“Count,” Snape commanded, raising his voice slightly.

“One,” Harry started again. Snape curled his fingers loosely around Harry’s length. “Two,” Harry gasped. Snape rubbed his thumb softly over the tip of Harry’s erection. “Three,” Harry counted with heavy breath. Snape lowered his hand to fondle Harry’s balls. “Four,” Harry groaned. Snape ran his forefinger up from the underside of Harry’s taut scrotum to the head of his cock. “Five,” Harry shouted as he strained to thrust. Snape withdrew his hand at once and Harry whimpered.

“Very good, Mr. Potter,” Snape crooned in his ear, “now beg me, beg me for more pain.”

“Please,” Harry panted, “please hurt me, I want it, it feels so good, Sir, please, I’ll do anything you say.”

“Mmm,” Snape replied, sounding pleased. Harry waited for a few silent moments, and then he heard the rush of air as Snape drew back the branch. When its blow landed, Harry made an intense sound of pain and pleasure and tried again to rock his hips, straining to thrust fruitlessly into the air.

“Please don’t make me count again, Sir,” he implored, “please, just hurt me more, punish me more.”

There was a long pause and Harry began to chant - _please please please…_

At last the switch made impact. It landed again and again, with a few moments pause between each strike of the rough wood against Harry’s warmed back. He could feel his skin swelling in hot, hard lines crisscrossing his flesh. Harry didn’t count how many times the branch assaulted him, only moaned and let himself be lost in the heady pain until Snape finally stopped. Harry realized he was sobbing openly, tears streaming down his face. Snape came around to his front and cradled Harry’s face as he wiped away his tears.

“Mr. Potter,” he murmured fondly, then kissed Harry’s lips with tender passion.

“Sir,” Harry whispered after the kiss, “thank you, thank you.”

“Good boy,” Snape told him as he used a flourish of his wand to release Harry from the vines that had bound him. Harry toppled over and Snape caught him in his arms. Harry gazed dreamily up at him.

“Should I crawl to the next place?” Harry asked, suddenly realizing he was exhausted. Still, he would have run a marathon if Snape had told him to.

“No, it is alright, Mr. Potter,” Snape spoke warmly, “we have completed your punishment and you took it well. You are a very good boy. I am pleased.”

Harry smiled broadly, elation spreading throughout his being; pleasing Snape was what he most desired.

“You look depleted,” Snape observed with concern, “I think it is time for lunch.”

Snape carried him to the Hogwarts Kitchens, careful not to press on his wounds. Harry nuzzled against him, nearly purring from the sensation of being in Snape’s arms. But as they approached their destination, a thought occurred to him.

“Wait,” Harry said suddenly, “what about the house-elves? Shouldn’t we eat lunch in your rooms?” He had forgotten that the campus wasn’t really empty after all; the house-elves lived in the Hogwarts Kitchens year-round, and here Harry was about to enter their area naked in the arms of his professor. 

“Fear not,” Snape replied, “house-elves have powers of perception that make them aware when a space is needed. It allows them to better serve their masters. They will already have vacated the area by now, sensing our desire for it. And didn’t you wish for us to enjoy one another in as many places as possible today?”

Harry nodded with enthusiasm. Snape smirked at him.

When they arrived, they discovered that not only had the house-elves cleared out of the space, but they had also prepared lunch for Snape and Harry before leaving. It was laid out on a table in front of the brick fireplace. Snape gingerly set Harry down on one of the chairs. Harry’s ass was still sore from Snape’s earlier spanking, and he made a little yelp as his weight settled. 

Snape disappeared for a moment and returned with a wet cloth. He stood behind Harry and wiped gently at the wounds on his back. Harry sucked in air through his teeth as Snape tended to the cuts in his skin left by the switch. Some of them must have been deep because Harry heard Snape mutter healing incantations a few times. After that Snape came to Harry’s front and picked up his wrist to examine the indentations made by the thorns on the vines that had bound him. Finding no broken skin there, Snape moved onto the next wrist before proceeding to clean the punctures made by the sharper thorns that had encircled Harry’s ankles. Snape then took note of Harry’s hands and knees, which were covered in scrapes from crawling through the forest. Snape washed those wounds too, and Harry cherished the affection evident on his professor’s face as he cared for him.

“Sir,” Harry asked in his most respectful tone, “may I be permitted to eat without the cock rings on?” Not only did the rings prevent Harry from orgasming, but they also seemed to prevent him from getting soft. Harry tried to think of unsexy things, the way he did when he got an unwanted erection in class, but he couldn’t make this one go away.

“No, you will leave them on until I decide to release you. Fear not; these rings can safely be worn for up to a day. I would never endanger your health, Mr. Potter.”

“What? A day? But, Professor, I’m so hard, I can’t focus -”

Snape put up a hand to silence him and Harry quieted at once.

“You can focus if you try. I have faith in you. Now eat, you need to replenish your strength.”

Harry pouted insistently as Snape took a seat across from him, but it didn’t work.

“Eat,” Snape said again, “and don’t forget to hydrate,” he added as he nodded toward the large glass of water that sat beside Harry’s plate.

It was difficult to focus on his appetite when he so badly yearned for sexual release, but as soon as Harry began to eat, he realized he was ravenous. He and Snape ate together in a silence that would have been comfortable if Harry’s throbbing erection wasn’t driving him mad. Snape made Harry drink a second glass of water, and Harry impatiently gulped it down. 

“Very good,” Snape stated once Harry had emptied his plate and drained his glass. “How do you feel, Mr. Potter?”

“Horny,” Harry exclaimed. Snape chuckled.

“You look very appealing in the firelight,” Snape told him, pushing away his own emptied plate, “come,” he directed as he stood up, “lie down in front of the fireplace.” 

Harry rushed to obey, hoping he was about to get fucked. He arranged his body into his best pose and looked up at Snape with docile eyes. Snape stared at him for many silent moments, seeming to study Harry’s body from afar. Harry was impatient. He batted his eyelashes and parted his lips just the right amount.

“Is there something you want, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked with an amused expression.

“To be fucked,” Harry said at once, “to have you inside me, oh, Sir, please, your cock is all I can think about.”

Snape’s hand disappeared between his robes as he reached for his fly. Harry bit his lip, nearly vibrating with eager anticipation. He heard the metallic sound of Snape’s zipper opening with unnecessary slowness.

“Is this what you want?” Snape asked in a low, seductive tone as he revealed his enormous erection from behind the billows of black fabric.

“Yes,” Harry moaned, “please, Sir, let me touch it.” He sat up, reaching for what he desired so deeply, but Snape slapped his hand away.

“Lie back down.”

With a disappointed mewl Harry lay back, his eyes fixed on Snape’s hardness. 

“Please,” he whimpered. 

Snape smirked and began to stroke himself. Harry groaned as he watched, his own length pulsing painfully against its bindings.

“Please let me do that for you, Professor,” Harry begged, “please let me touch it.”

“Shut up, Potter,” Snape barked, “and hold still.” Harry obeyed, pressing his lips together and laying perfectly flat on his back with his arms to his sides. The floor was cold, and hard against his remaining wounds, but the fire warmed his bare body pleasantly. Snape stepped into the space above Harry’s head, and Harry gazed up at him. He tried to stay as still as a statue. He desperately wanted to carry out Snape’s every command.

Snape positioned himself so his cock was above Harry’s face, but since Snape was standing and Harry was lying on the floor, it seemed miles and miles away. Harry yearned to reach up for it, but he followed Snape’s order to remain unmoving. Snape was still stroking himself languidly, and Harry’s own length was throbbing wildly at the sight. Snape’s gaze travelled up and down Harry’s body as he pleasured himself. He smirked at Harry’s untouched erection, which was flexing impatiently. 

Harry wanted to beg more but he knew he was meant to stay quiet. Snape locked eyes with him and Harry tried to use his expression to convey what he wasn’t permitted to say. Snape replied with a warm, sympathetic smile, but didn’t remove his decree that Harry could neither speak nor move. Snape stroked himself for what seemed like ages, speeding up and then slowing again, teasing Harry with the prospect of his seed. Harry longed to see Snape’s orgasm, to know that Snape was coming for him. He hoped Snape would come on him again and again, cover his body in his wet, coat his skin, fill his mouth with endless swallows, and finally fuck him, shooting deep inside over and over until Harry’s ass was leaking with Snape’s semen.

_Stay still, stay quiet,_ Harry silently repeated to himself, feeling like he would lose control at any moment, reach for his own cock and jerk furiously with cries of need despite the knowledge that the magic rings made such efforts futile, _stay still, stay quiet, stay still, stay quiet…_

But then Snape began to emit a series of grunts, his fist pumping faster and faster and his breath coming harshly, and Harry could repress his arousal no longer. He curled his fingers tightly, nails digging into his palms, to stop his hands from flying to his erection. He bit his lip so hard he nearly punctured the skin, but small, intermittent sounds of longing escaped anyhow.

“Open your mouth,” Snape ordered. 

Harry rushed to open wide and bliss shone throughout every speck of his being as he watched Snape come with a deep cry, shooting a curve of white which landed partially in Harry’s mouth. It also splattered over the rest of his face and some of his chest, and after he had swallowed the mouthful, Harry licked his lips, enjoying the drops that had spilled there. Snape’s come had smeared Harry’s glasses too, but Harry wasn’t sure he was allowed to move to clean them. 

“Good boy,” Snape praised him. “Come to me,” he said, and reached down to help Harry onto his feet, then kissed him tenderly. “Good boy,” Snape whispered again.

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied, his come-covered face beaming, “and thank you for the delicious dessert.” He ran his tongue sensually over his lips, for show, but was joyful to find they still tasted like Snape’s semen.

“You’re welcome,” Snape replied, a smile in his voice. He carefully removed Harry’s glasses to clean them, then wiped at Harry’s face. “You are an absolute mess, Mr. Potter,” he observed, cupping Harry’s chin, “let’s bathe you properly, shall we?”

They walked hand-in-hand to their next destination: the Prefect’s Bathroom on the fifth floor. Snape turned on the taps of the giant tub and motioned for Harry to get in as it began to fill. Snape fiddled with them just so and the pleasingly warm water swirled with purple, a lavender scent filling the air. Another set of taps released streams of foamy bubbles which coated the surface of the water, and from a third set dried flower petals rained.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed contentedly, leaning his head back as his eyes fell closed. He opened them again when he heard the splash of Snape joining him in the tub. He was disappointed to have missed Snape stripping, but elated to have his fully nude body in sight, in reach. Snape settled beside him and Harry crawled halfway onto his lap and kissed him. Snape took Harry into his arms as their mouths merged, caressing and exploring one another for long, tender moments. Harry reached beneath the bubbles…

“No,” Snape reprimanded as he caught Harry’s wrist. “I did not say you could touch it.”

“Please, Professor,” Harry pouted.

“Hush,” Snape replied. He took off Harry’s glasses and set them aside, then reached for one of the clean washcloths that were stacked to the side of the tub. He dipped it in the water and took Harry’s face in his hands. “You are still all dirty.” Snape cleaned the dried come from Harry’s face and chest, running the soapy cloth slowly over Harry’s skin. 

They found it had gotten in his hair too. Snape positioned Harry under one of the higher faucets. He surveyed the bottles of shampoo that were lined up beside the tub and found Harry’s favorite. He lathered Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp, and Harry made a soft sound. Snape rinsed the shampoo out with care, then worked in the matching conditioner. Harry enjoyed the sensation of Snape’s nimble fingers combing through his hair.

“It feels nice,” Harry purred as Snape rinsed out the conditioner, “thank you, Sir.”

“You are welcome, Mr. Potter.” Snape arranged Harry’s wet hair away from his eyes, then gazed into them with affection. He reached beneath the surface of the water to find Harry’s sensitive erection. Harry yelped when he touched it, then gave a gentle moan as he felt Snape’s fingers wrap around it. 

“Will you please take the cock rings off now, Sir?”

“No. Now be a good boy and hold still.”

Harry felt like he had been trapped in the rings forever, hard and throbbing and denied, and he couldn’t help but whine demandingly in protest. Snape made a cross expression and pulled his hand away. Harry’s cock ached at the absence of Snape’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” Harry hurried to say, “I’ll be good, Professor, I promise.”

Snape smirked and gripped Harry’s length again. 

“Yes, thank you,” Harry murmured as Snape began to stroke him. His movements were slow, and Harry felt desperate for more. He tried to be patient, but his body didn’t listen; he thrust up into Snape’s hand, hard and fast. Snape let go again.

“You said you would behave.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry breathed as he forced his pelvis to still. Snape’s hand returned to him after a moment. Harry was careful to obey. It pained him to think of Snape letting go again. 

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his other senses. He could feel the surface of the water rippling around Snape’s arm, and beneath that, the whoosh of the liquid surrounding Snape’s hand, pulling up and down in response to his motions. He could hear the soft splashing and smell the sweet lavender water. He wished that he was tasting Snape’s mouth.

Suddenly Harry felt Snape’s lips on his own and he kissed back without opening his eyes, wrapping his arms around Snape and pressing near.

“Does it feel good?” Snape asked him after the kiss.

Harry moaned loudly.

“Answer me, Potter.”

“Yes,” Harry cried out, “it feels so good, Sir, please don’t stop.”

Snape sped up the pace, jerking Harry faster and faster as he bent to kiss him possessively. Harry melted into him. Snape rubbed the tip of Harry’s cock with his thumb and Harry couldn’t help but snap his hips. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled with shame. Snape cradled Harry’s face in his hands.

“It is alright, you needn’t hold back any longer, thrust and cry out as you like.”

“You’ll take off the rings then?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No, I did not say that.”

Harry repressed his noises of disappointment this time.

“Thank you, Professor,” he groaned, and he let his body take over. He knew he would be coming any second if it weren’t for the magical rings preventing it. It was torturous to be stimulated when he knew there was no orgasm in sight, yet Harry relished the maddening sensation. Snape tightened his grip and pumped Harry mercilessly and Harry supported his weight with his hands on the bench of the tub so that he could raise his hips in an effort to fuck Snape’s fist harder. The agitated water made slick sounds around them. Snape gripped Harry’s wet hair. The pain of the pull made Harry want to shoot his seed everywhere. His balls throbbed, and he shuddered, but the rings would not let him come.

“Please,” he implored, “Sir. Please take off the rings, please, I need to come so badly.”

“Poor boy,” Snape said, then gave him a quick, soft kiss, “but no, not yet.”

Without realizing it, Harry started to cry silent tears. Snape let go of Harry’s erection and pulled him into his arms.

“Do you want to stop our game, Mr. Potter?” he asked with concern. “I could set you free and we could go back to my rooms. We can do something else with the rest of our day. Anything you like.”

“No,” Harry replied without hesitation, but his voice broke.

Snape held him close.

“Let’s stop,” he told Harry.

“No, please,” Harry whispered desperately, “I don’t want to stop, I want to play, and I want to please you, please use me as you see fit, Sir, that is what I want, use me, use me.”

Snape’s gaze went suddenly distant.

“This has to be good for us both,” Snape said in a tone that was darkly serious, “otherwise I am just a predator.”

“You’re not,” Harry exclaimed, “Sir, you’re not.” Snape looked crushed, and Harry desperately wanted him to feel better. This was something Snape had expressed concern about on a number of occasions since their affair began. Harry would have done anything to ease his mind, to make Snape know without a doubt that he was not harming Harry in any way, nor forcing him into anything he didn’t want. But Harry wasn’t sure he could ever truly convince Snape, or dispel his guilt. “No, it’s not like that,” Harry tried, “you’re not hurting me. You treat me so well. It isn’t like you’re abusing me, or anything like that at all. This is,” he paused, “love.” Then after a terrified moment added, “isn’t it?”

Snape’s face brightened, and he nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” he agreed, “love.”

Harry made a sound of ecstatic relief and nuzzled against Snape’s chest.

“Why don’t you pick the next location, Mr. Potter,” Snape suggested as he rubbed the back of Harry’s neck.

“Really? Let me think.” As Harry considered his decision, they both climbed out of the tub and Snape dried them off while Harry stared fondly at him. Snape started to dress, and Harry looked around for his own clothes, then remembered that Snape had declared Harry would spend the day nude. Harry enjoyed the added risk of walking all over campus that way, and he adored being naked at Snape’s command, but his damp hair had chilled him, and he gave a little shiver.

Snape had dressed except for his cloak, which he wrapped around Harry’s nude body.

“You may wear this for the rest of the day.”

Harry held it tightly around himself, feeling like he was in Snape’s arms, inhaling his scent.

“Thank you so much, Sir,” he beamed.

“You are welcome,” Snape replied, “have you decided on our next location?”

“Well,” Harry said with a smile, “I’ve always wanted to snog someone in the Staff Room.”

“Ah, yes, the draw of that which is forbidden,” Snape nodded with a smile, “come, let us go then.” 

They held hands again on the way, and Harry used his free hand to gather up the hem of Snape’s cloak so it wouldn’t drag on the ground. When they arrived, Snape sat in one of the large wooden chairs and patted his lap invitingly. With a delighted grin, Harry settled himself sidesaddle on Snape’s lap. Snape took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him with a passion that gradually rose in intensity. Harry returned Snape’s kiss as though he needed the lock of their lips to live, as though Snape’s kiss was air, and in the brief moments when their mouths were parted he felt the loss with keen desperation.

Snape pulled Harry flush to him as they kissed. He worked his hand beneath the cloak which loosely covered Harry’s body and slid it up his bare back. Harry shivered at his touch. Whenever they had to break the kiss to catch their breath, Snape pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, breathing hard and hot against Harry’s skin. 

Harry writhed, and when he shifted, he felt Snape’s clothed erection press to his thigh. Harry moaned deeply and fought the urge to reach for it.

“May I please touch it, Sir?”

“Mmm, what a good boy you are to ask so politely.”

Harry smiled dreamily and waited for the permission he thought was coming.

“But, no, not yet, Mr. Potter.”

Harry swallowed his whimper and returned to kissing Snape’s lips. He lay his hand on Snape’s thigh but didn’t let it travel high enough to touch the bulge. He felt Snape’s cock calling to his hand like a magnet, and it strained him to fight against the pull. He felt Snape’s strong tongue moving gently in his mouth, and he clung to him. 

“Get up,” Snape said after a time. Harry obeyed, and Snape stood and directed Harry to take his place in the chair. Harry sat and Snape got on his knees, pushing aside the cloak and lowering his head between Harry’s legs.

“Oh, Professor,” Harry exclaimed when he felt Snape’s lips press to his shaft. Harry gripped onto the arms of the chair and groaned low and long as Snape took his bound erection into his mouth. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry breathed. Snape moved his mouth up and down a few times, his pace torturously slow, then began to lick lines up the shaft. Snape teased Harry’s balls with his fingertips and Harry cried out. Snape lowered his head again. He sucked Harry for what felt like an eternity, and Harry felt his orgasm straining to break free. He wanted to beg to be released, but he was afraid Snape would get upset again and end their game; though the cock rings were maddening, Harry was enjoying the experience immensely.

So instead of begging to be released, he begged Snape not to stop.

“Professor, please don’t stop, please never stop, it feels so good, I’m yours, I’m yours…”

Harry continued his stream of impassioned words as Snape sucked him, telling Snape how incredible it felt, how much he wanted this, how he craved it when they were apart. He talked about how wonderful Snape made him feel, how constant and intense his affection for him was. He told Snape about the fantasies he had when he jerked himself off, and how it was only ever Snape who Harry imagined in those urgent, wild moments. 

Harry lay a hand on Snape’s bobbing head and stroked his hair fondly. He felt Snape’s hot mouth around his length, his tongue swirling around the head, his palm softly rubbing Harry’s balls. The pleasure mixed with the denial was painful, and splendid beyond words. It was magnificent beyond thought, it melted Harry into a mass of nerves, and he felt deep in his core that Snape’s contact was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. _No,_ Harry corrected himself, it was the only thing that _existed_ in the whole world.

He felt his orgasm building again and again, only to be stopped each time by the magic rings. Snape pushed his head as far onto Harry’s cock as it could go, taking the tip down his tight throat, and Harry sobbed.

Snape pulled off then and, through the haze of his profound arousal, Harry reached for him. Snape stood and picked Harry up, wrapping him snugly in the cloak, and held him to his chest. Harry nuzzled in Snape’s arms and was pleased to get carried to their next destination.

“Here,” Snape said as he set Harry on his feet so that he could unlock the door to the cupboard where Snape kept his personal stores of magical supplies. It was a small area with shelves built into the walls all the way up to the ceiling. The shelves were full of carefully labelled jars and boxes, and there was a ladder in the center of the space facing the back wall.

“Take off the cloak and climb the ladder to the fifth rung.”

Harry did as he was told, and Snape stepped in front of the ladder. He grabbed Harry’s hips and arranged him so that his ass was lined up with Snape’s chest. Snape parted Harry’s legs slightly and spread his cheeks. Harry heard Snape recite an incantation Harry knew well, and soon Snape’s lubricated finger was circling Harry’s hole.

“Please, yes,” Harry whispered.

Snape traced his finger over Harry’s rim again and again. Every few circles he would probe gently at the center, and Harry thought he was finally about to be entered - but then Snape would return his fingertip to the edges and Harry would groan in frustration and longing.

“Please put it inside,” he mewled.

Snape didn’t say anything, but the circles he drew rapidly tightened.

“Please, please,” Harry chanted, “inside, inside.”

With a low moan Snape started to work his slick finger inside at last. Harry gasped and pushed back against Snape’s hand, his hole eagerly welcoming the penetration. Once Snape had one finger fully inside, he paused, for too long, and Harry wiggled his ass impatiently. 

“Do you want something, Mr. Potter?”

“More, please, Sir,” Harry demanded, then in a more respectful tone repeated, “please, Sir.”

Snape slid out his finger and when it penetrated Harry again it was joined by a second. Harry bucked his hips as Snape angled his fingers just so -

“Sir,” Harry cried out when Snape brushed against his prostate, “how do you do that, oh god.”

Snape chuckled and began to drive his fingers gradually in and out of Harry’s ass. Each time he reached inside, the pads of his fingertips drew a delicate spiral over Harry’s most sensitive spot. Harry’s denied cock pulsed and started to leak pre-cum.

“Oh, Professor,” Harry murmured as Snape fucked him with his fingers, “it feels so good, Sir, I want more, I want your cock, please fuck me, will you fuck me?”

“Not yet.”

“A third finger then? Please? Sir?”

After a moment Snape granted his request; the third finger stretched Harry exquisitely. He pushed back against Snape’s motions, gripping onto the ladder and rocking his hips. Snape thrust his fingers in and out for a few minutes, then stopped to thoroughly massage Harry’s prostate. He reached his free hand around the ladder and found Harry’s erection. Harry yelped as Snape teased it with a light stroke, then tickled his taut balls. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry said with a shiver, “touch me, Professor, yes, yes.”

Snape took Harry’s length into his fist and jerked him, hard and fast and suddenly, and Harry nearly fell off the ladder. He caught himself by one of the rungs above his head, but he knew that, had he failed to steady himself, Snape would have caught him in his arms.

“How does it feel, Mr. Potter?”

Harry replied with a deep, heavy moan.

“Tell me,” Snape ordered, his hands working.

“It feels like,” Harry gasped, “you’re touching me everywhere, touching every part of me and everything that I am inside, and all of me is happy because you want me.” Harry nearly teared up from the strength of his emotion.

Snape didn’t say anything in reply, but he rested his forehead against Harry’s back and made the particular soft, rich sigh that Harry had recently begun to hear when they were together. Snape pressed his lips to Harry’s skin. His fingers inside Harry’s ass gently rubbed his prostate, his other hand stroking Harry’s shaft with a firm grip. Snape had slowed the pace but kept his movements steady. Eventually Harry started to shake from the arousal, from the horrible and cherished feeling of his orgasm being stopped over and over by the cock rings. He wasn’t thrusting anymore, because he couldn’t move. He was incapacitated by his lust and utterly at Snape’s mercy. But Harry trusted Snape; he knew everything would be alright in the end.

“What a good boy,” Snape complimented him, and Harry felt glee at the praise, but when he tried to thank Snape, he could only make a desperate, garbled sound.

“Poor boy,” Snape crooned. He removed his fingers carefully and Harry gave a heavy sigh.

“Let’s keep you nice and loose,” Snape told him. Harry heard the whoosh of Snape’s wand and a muttered incantation and a moment later he felt something narrow and smooth press to his hole. He mewled with pleasure as the magic butt plug gradually entered him and settled inside. But it was small, not stretching Harry much at all, and he wanted more.

“That should do the trick,” Snape announced, “now, come here to me.” He helped Harry climb off the ladder and into his arms.

“Professor,” Harry said through the fog as he was taken from the cupboard.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?’ Snape asked tenderly as he carried Harry, wrapped up in the cloak, to their final destination. 

“Please fuck me, need it,” he breathed, “ _need_ it.”

“Soon,” Snape whispered, and Harry’s sensitive cock jumped, his heart beating hard in his chest. Snape held him tightly to his body.

On the seventh floor of the castle, in the left corridor, Snape set Harry down opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

“Walk past the tapestry three times, Mr. Potter, and we will see if you, in fact, ‘need’ it.”

Harry rushed to obey, and the Room of Requirement opened at once. Inside they found a large bed with black silk sheets and plump purple pillows. The room was softly lit by floating candles, and scattered bouquets of lavender tied with black silk ribbon decorated the space. Harry shed the cloak and crawled delightedly onto the bed, then watched with blissful anticipation as Snape began to strip. He smirked at Harry as he slowly removed the many layers of his outfit. Harry bounced excitedly on the bed, eyes wide and pre-cum leaking onto the pillow he had instinctively started to rub against himself. 

When Snape was nude, Harry gazed in awe at his impressive erection. Snape wrapped his hand around it.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry pleaded, “let me touch it, please, please, haven’t I been so good today?”

There was fondness in his smirk as Snape joined Harry on the bed.

“You may touch it,” Snape told Harry as he settled himself against the pillows.

Harry’s hands flew to it before he could speak. It felt perfect in his grip. It felt like the most important thing in the world.

“Thank you, Sir,” he remembered to say. He used one hand to hold it as he examined it with his fingertips. Though Harry saw Snape’s cock often, each time it seemed to be even more extraordinary than Harry had imagined it in the spaces between their rendezvous. It was long and wide, and Harry wanted to touch every bit of flesh. He studied it with his wide-eyed stare and with his reverent touch. He combed his fingers through the silky black pubic hair at its base. He traced lines up and down the sides. He ran his fingertip along the brim under the head. He rubbed over the tiny opening at the tip. He gripped the shaft and relished its firmness. 

He wanted to put his mouth on it, or at least beg to, but Snape was making the expression that indicated a desire for obedience without objection, so Harry waited silently for permission. 

It was taking a long time though, so Harry bent his head and began to kiss Snape’s thighs as his hands continued to enjoy Snape’s cock. Snape made low, encouraging sounds. Cautiously, Harry kissed up to Snape’s balls. The skin felt velvety beneath his lips. He paused.

“Go on, Mr. Potter, as you desire,” Snape said, and Harry’s heart soared. He had to stop himself from taking Snape’s length all the way down right away. He needed to cherish this. With his tongue, Harry repeated everything he had done with his fingers. He pressed it flat to lick over the pubic hair like a cat grooming its mate. He used the tip of his tongue to draw lines along the sides. He swirled his tongue around the top before sliding it along the ridge below the head. He licked slow, flat laps over the opening at the tip, then interspersed the languid motions with quick flicks of his tongue. The skin was salty and smooth. 

At last Harry permitted himself to take Snape’s cock into his mouth. His lips stretched around its width. He forced himself to go slowly. The shaft pressed to his sensitive inner cheeks as he lowered his mouth fully onto Snape’s length. Harry relaxed his muscles, suppressing his gag reflex and allowing the head of Snape’s erection to press just past the tight opening at the back of his throat. Harry was proud of himself, and it made him moan. The muffled sound created a vibration that tore a long, low groan from Snape’s lips.

Harry felt Snape’s fingers weave into his hair.

“Good boy.”

With the thrill that only Snape’s praise could bring him, Harry began to bob his head. He was unable to stop himself from thrusting his own ignored erection against the bed as he sucked Snape’s cock. Snape emitted a series of deep moans and grunts, and knowing that he was bringing Snape such pleasure drove Harry wild. He sped up the pace of his movements, driving his mouth furiously on and off of Snape’s length and rubbing his own cock hard and fast against the smoothness of the silk sheets. His entrance tensed and released eagerly around the butt plug. Once again, Harry felt his orgasm pushing with desperate futility against the magic of the rings. It was maddening, and painful, which Harry relished. 

Harry lost track of the time, but eventually Snape gripped Harry’s hair and pulled his head back. Harry whimpered at the loss of Snape’s hardness in his mouth. 

“On your back, Mr. Potter.”

Harry grinned as a rush of joyful gratitude crashed over him, swallowing him whole. Gazing longingly at Snape, he rushed to do as he was told. Snape approached him, then bent Harry’s legs up toward his stomach, providing Snape with access to Harry’s plugged ass. He parted Harry’s cheeks and ran a finger over the plug, then gripped its base and wiggled it slightly. The sensation of the small plug moving inside him was glorious and frustrating at once. 

“Yes, Sir, please, more, yes,” Harry begged.

Snape repeated the lubrication spell and Harry felt the slippery wetness being poured down his crack. It was just the right temperature. Snape grasped the base of the plug again and began to gradually remove it. It was tapered, and Harry yelped as the widest part stretched his hole on its way out. When it had been fully removed, Harry began to pant in anticipation of finally getting Snape’s cock inside him, but to Harry’s dismay Snape worked the plug back inside. Harry whined impatiently, then covered his mouth and apologized. Snape smirked at him and slid the plug in and out again and again. Harry was too distracted by his arousal to count how many times.

“Please,” he wailed, “Sir, your cock, please fuck me, please.”

“Mmm, well, you have been a good boy today,” Snape replied as he continued to tease Harry with the plug.

“Yes, yes, so good, for you, Sir, will always be good for you, always, Professor, please.”

“You want it?”

“I need it,” Harry shouted, “I’ll do anything, anything.”

Snape removed the plug once again and, this time, he did not put it back inside. He took his own erection into his hand.

“Yes, yes,” Harry pleaded.

“You want me to fuck you, Mr. Potter?” He slicked his cock with more magical lubrication, and the smooth head of his erection appeared lustrous in the candlelight. He folded Harry’s legs further toward his chest. He guided his hardness toward Harry’s entrance, but he stopped before making contact. Harry wanted to whine demandingly, to pound his fists and kick his feet in a tantrum of protest - but he repressed it. 

“Yes, Sir, I want you to fuck me,” he answered in his most respectful tone, “you are everything to me and all I think about. Please, Professor Snape. Please, please fuck me.”

Snape growled and shifted his position, and Harry felt the head of Snape’s cock press to his hole at last.

“Yes, thank you, oh god,” Harry murmured as Snape began to push into him. He clutched to Snape’s back, staring at his face with intensity, desiring as always to memorize it for the excruciating moments when they were apart. Snape lowered his head to kiss Harry with tenderness as his long, wide hardness gradually filled him. Harry moaned against Snape’s mouth and clung to him.

When he was fully inside, Snape broke the kiss. He looked down at Harry with a smile that was almost unguarded, and Harry was touched to see so much of him. Snape kissed his cheek, then began to move inside him.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry started to chant. 

“Good boy, you feel perfect around me.”

Harry wanted to come from the bliss of Snape’s praise combined with the ecstatic gratification of Snape finally fucking him, but the magic cock rings stopped his orgasm once again.

“Sir, is it time to take the rings off now?”

“Well,” Snape asked, his breath growing heavy as he thrust in and out of Harry’s ass, “let me ask you a question: when I take them off, are you going to be able to stop yourself from immediately orgasming?”

Harry figured the answer was most likely no. He didn’t say anything.

“Well? How long do you imagine you can last once I remove them?”

“Not long, Sir,” Harry said with honesty and disappointment.

“Don’t you want to come together?” Snape whispered in his ear.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry groaned, almost coming yet again.

“Then you must wait.”

Harry swallowed his yowl of objection and nodded.

“Good boy.”

Each time Snape drove into him Harry felt utterly and wonderfully claimed. He wanted to belong to Snape. He wanted to be his forever. He tensed his insides around Snape’s length, milking a lustful cry from Snape’s lips. 

“Harder, please, fuck me harder, Professor,” Harry cried. With a deep, hungry sound, Snape increased his pace, leaning into Harry’s body and fucking him hard and fast. Harry let out a series of short, breathy moans as Snape kissed along his shoulders, across his throat and up and down the sides of his neck. In time the kisses turned to increasingly hard bites, and Harry’s cock throbbed at each rush of pain. It was crushed between their bodies, the friction of Snape’s movements making Harry want to come over and over.

“Please bite me harder, Sir,” Harry purred, and Snape complied. He sunk his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck, nearly hard enough to break the skin, and Harry yelped and thrust his hips, writhing beneath Snape’s body. Snape moved to Harry’s mouth and kissed him roughly, biting at his lips and tongue. Harry kissed him back with open devotion and clung to him, drinking in the splendid sensations. 

“My good boy,” Snape murmured against Harry’s lips, and Harry was so happy about the ‘my’ that tears spilled from his eyes.

“Are you alright, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked with concern as he moved away slightly so that he could brush Harry’s tears from his cheeks.

“I’m so happy,” Harry sobbed, “I can’t stand it.” He buried his fingers in Snape’s silky hair and pulled his head back down, forgetting his submission in the haze of his need, and reuniting their mouths. Harry’s kiss was frantic and raw, but Snape slowed the pace and Harry sunk into it.

Suddenly, Snape was pulling out.

“What, Sir, no, please,” Harry started to cry, but then he realized Snape was only changing their position. Snape lay back against the pillows.

“Ride me,” he directed.

With anticipation so keenly thrilling that it made him shiver, Harry hurried to straddle Snape. He lowered himself onto Snape’s cock without delay, and moaned lyrically when it was all the way in. Snape grunted and gripped Harry’s hips, but didn’t guide them. Harry took control, raising and lowering himself as hard and fast as he could, slamming onto Snape’s hardness again and again. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Snape breathed, then reached to wrap a hand around Harry’s painful erection. Harry’s body jerked at Snape’s touch, and he shuddered as the rings prevented his release once again.

“Sir, Sir, oh god, I want to come, let us come, please let us come, it’s time to come, oh god, Sir, Professor, oh god, let us come,” Harry babbled, but as he spoke he realized how reluctant he was to bring their embrace to its end. A part of him wanted it to go on forever - but he had been denied for so long, and he felt he had never needed anything so much as he needed to come right now.

“Soon, Mr. Potter.” Snape began to move his hand, stroking Harry’s bound length with slow, firm motions. “Soon.”

Harry couldn’t stop his whining this time, and he could hear how bratty it was, but he was riding Snape so hard that he knew he could get away with it. Snape dug the fingers of his free hand into the pale flesh of Harry’s hip as Harry bounced on his cock. 

“Sir, you feel so good inside me,” Harry exclaimed, “oh, Professor, I want to come with you.”

Snape jerked Harry faster, and Harry panted.

“Please,” Harry begged.

“Mmm, just like that, Mr. Potter, beg me.”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry beseeched him, “this is what matters, oh god, Professor, I’ll do anything.”

Snape gazed up at him with a velvety moan as he continued to pump Harry’s cock. Harry fucked himself with Snape’s hardness, eyes locked with Snape’s as his repressed orgasm struggled to break free. 

“Professor Snape,” he panted, “Sir.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

_“I need you.”_

Snape grabbed his wand from where it lay atop his folded clothing. With a harshly whispered incantation and a flourish of Snape’s wrist, Harry found himself free of the cock rings at last.

Everything was frozen for an instant. For a pure, silent, perfect instant, nothing else existed. Only Snape.

“Come for me.”

His body obeyed before the words had even sunk into his mind, and Harry thought he would pass out from the pleasure. It was as if his orgasm had grown stronger each time it had been blocked. It was as though his satisfaction had gathered throughout the day, piling on itself like a snowball, waiting inside him, growing with every instant of his arousal, thickening and swelling in preparation for this transcendent moment of release - 

The arc of wet shot from Harry’s cock with such force that some splattered onto Snape’s mouth. Snape was still coming, his face contorted with rapture as he emitted a rich, lengthy moan. Their eyes met and Snape licked Harry’s come from his lips, his hips jerking violently as he shot deep into Harry’s ass. 

When he came down from his orgasm, Harry collapsed forward onto Snape’s chest. He was dizzy and he felt like he could barely remember how to breathe. Snape pulled gently out of him and rolled Harry off, laying him against the pillows. Snape parted the sheets and they both climbed under. Harry liked the way the layers of silk felt against his hot skin. Snape pulled him close, and Harry lay his head on Snape’s chest and nestled against him. Snape stroked Harry’s hair and soon Harry caught himself dozing.

“Can we sleep a little, Professor?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Potter, sleep, my good, sweet boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry sighed contentedly. As his eyes fell closed, he felt Snape’s lips press tenderly to his forehead.

He dreamt of Snape bringing him baskets full of lavender under a starlit sky.


End file.
